


A Christmas present

by marty8002



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty8002/pseuds/marty8002
Summary: È arrivato Natale e Gulf decide di fare un regalo a sorpresa a Mew. Questo regalo, peró, è davvero insolito...
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas present

Erano 3 giorni che Mew e Gulf non scopavano. Avevano litigato e come sempre erano iniziati i dispetti, ma Mew era consapevole che Gulf non sarebbe riuscito a tenergli il broncio per troppo tempo. E così, quando finalmente 3 giorni prima avevano avuto una live insieme, Mew aveva fatto finta di recitare una delle solite scenette ma era andato un po' oltre il copione e Gulf non aveva resistito a quella mano sulla sua vita che lo tirava a sè e che gli aveva strattonato la camicia. Aveva riso cercando di nascondere l'eccitazione che provava e credeva anche di aver ingannato Mew facendogli credere di non provare niente di più che la sua solita timidezza. Ma Mew era consapevole dell'effetto che aveva avuto su Gulf e se la rideva sotto i baffi sapendo che il suo ragazzo avrebbe fatto pace con lui perchè non sapeva resistergli.  
Ed infatti, subito dopo l'azione tattica di Mew, Gulf aveva iniziato a rilassarsi e i due sembravano aver scordato il litigio dell'altro giorno. Poi, a live finita, era successa una cosa. Mentre i due camminavano per il corridoio del locale per recarsi al camerino, con nessuno a seguirli, Gulf aveva sbattuto Mew contro il muro e si era appiccicato al suo corpo, sfregando la propria erezione contro il pene del ragazzo.  
Così, ad un centimetro dal viso di Mew, e con lo sguardo che si spostava dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, Gulf disse sussurrando: "Dimentichiamoci di quello stupido litigio, non ce la faccio a starti lontano per così tanto tempo... Ho bisogno di te. Ora. Voglio sentirti dentro di me mentre urlo il tuo nome".  
"E dove vorresti farlo?", gli rispose Mew poggiando una mano al lato del suo collo e sussurrandogli nell'orecchio.  
Gulf chiuse gli occhi in estasi e riuscì a rispondere: "Camerino. Facciamolo in camerino. Ti prego".  
A questo punto Mew si allontanó da Gulf e con molta spavalderia gli disse: "Scusa, ma ora ho altri impegni. Non credo di avere il tempo di soddisfare i tuoi bisogni. Magari tra qualche giorno..."  
Gulf rimase da solo in corridoio, mentre Mew si dirigeva verso il camerino, tutto soddisfatto di essersi riuscito a trattenere. Voleva dare una lezione a Gulf e negargli il sesso era un'ottima punizione.  
Gulf d'altro canto rimase perplesso, Mew non lo aveva mai rifiutato, trovava sempre del tempo per fare sesso.  
La sera stessa, poi, finalmente insieme nel loro condo, avevano parlato del litigio e avevano chiarito tutto finendo poi accoccolati tra le coperte. Dopo un po', Gulf aveva allungato la mano verso il cavallo dei pantaloni di Mew, ma il ragazzo lo aveva fermato dicendogli che era troppo stanco. E lo stesso era successo nei due giorni successivi: Gulf aveva espresso più volte il desiderio di fare sesso, ma ogni volta Mew gli aveva rifilato una scusa più improbabile della precedente. Così, Gulf aveva capito che questo era il metodo originale di Mew per punirlo e doveva ammettere che stava funzionando, ma il ragazzo non si sarebbe fatto mettere i piedi in testa. Aveva quindi deciso di fare una sorpresa a Mew la sera della vigilia di Natale per quando sarebbe tornato a casa. Era sicuro che non avrebbe resistito e che alla fine avrebbe vinto lui. 

~24 sera~  
Mew aveva finalmente finito l'ennesimo shooting della giornata ed erano ormai le 22 quando tornó a casa. Aperto il portone, trovó il salone completamente buio, eccetto per la luce che proveniva dall'albero di Natale acceso e dal cappellino natalizio che Gulf indossava.  
"Bentornato amore", disse Gulf con un ampio sorriso.  
Mew rimase stupito da quella sorpresa. Non si aspettava che Gulf avrebbe abbellito l'albero tutto da solo, erano solo riusciti a mettere qualche decorazione per la casa durante i pochi momenti liberi che avevano avuto.  
Mew si avvicinó lentamente a Gulf osservando l'albero a bocca aperta e riflettendo su quanto gusto avesse il suo ragazzo.  
"Allora, ti piace?", gli chiese tutto contento Gulf.  
Il ragazzo guardó finalmente il più piccolo e lo prese per la vita, avvicinandolo a sè.  
"È bellisimo, Gulf, ma pensavo che oggi ti saresti riposato e invece hai passato il pomeriggio a decorare l'albero...", disse Mew.  
Poi diede un colpetto al naso di Gulf con la punta dell'indice e disse: "Sei proprio cocciuto eh? Ma devo ammettere che questa è stata una fantastica sorpresa".  
Gulf sorrise: "Per una volta posso anche evitare di dormire se impiego quel tempo per fare una sorpresa alla persona che amo".  
Mew diede un bacio a stampo a Gulf e lo abbracció, spostando le mani dai suoi fianchi alla sua schiena, ma toccó qualcosa di stranamente duro.  
"Cos'è questo?", chiese Mew tastando quella superficie dura e staccandosi dall'abbraccio con una faccia perplessa.  
"Beh... L'albero non è l'unica sorpresa di oggi", disse Gulf con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
"Accendi la luce", continuó il più piccolo.  
Mew si allontanó un attimo da Gulf e fece come gli era stato detto. Appena accesa la luce, riuscì a vedere come era vestito il suo ragazzo. Indossava una camicia di pizzo blu che gli stava larga e con uno scollo a V chiuso da un nastro nero intrecciato nei passanti, un paio di jeans neri attillati e poi, sotto la camicia, quello che sembrava essere... un corsetto!  
"Vuoi dirmi che quella cosa che ho toccato prima era un corsetto?", disse Mew leccandosi le labbra.  
Gulf annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"E a cosa devo questo look?", chiese Mew avvicinandosi e accarezzando il tessuto di pizzo della camicia di Gulf, osservando i rifinimenti.  
"Volevo farti un regalo per Natale... E questo è il risultato", rispose Gulf seguendo il movimento delle mani di Mew.  
Queste salirono verso il petto di Gulf e gli occhi di Mew incontrarono quelli del più piccolo, le loro labbra così vicine...  
"Mi piace molto questo regalo", sussurró Mew.  
"E allora cosa aspetti a scartarlo?", lo provocó Gulf.  
Mew sorrise.  
"Con piacere".  
Il ragazzo prese il cappellino che indossava Gulf e lo lasció cadere a terra, poi iniziò ad allentare il nastro che chiudeva lo scollo della maglia del più piccolo e piano piano lo fece scorrere nei passanti fino a quando non rimase l'ultimo incrocio. Mew tiró um'estremità del nastro e finalmente questo uscì dagli ultimi due passanti per poi cadere a terra.  
Lo scollo aveva lasciato scoperto il petto di Gulf e i nei che decoravano la sua pelle. Mew percorse con un dito quelle piccole macchioline, mentre Gulf osservava i suoi movimenti.  
Il dito del ragazzo scese sempre più giù fino ad arrivare al bordo della maglia di Gulf che prese con entrambi le mani e tolse delicatamente, facendola passare per le braccia. Lasció cadere la camicia a terra e osservó il corsetto bianco che accentuava le curve di Gulf. Gli giró intorno, lentamente, e il più piccolo cercó di seguire i suoi movimenti ruotando la testa, con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia.  
Mew si fermó dietro Gulf e poggió le mani sulle sue spalle, accarezzandogli poi il collo con la mano sinistra. Lasció dei piccoli baci sulla parte destra del collo di Gulf e il respiro del ragazzo si fece più pesante, mentre piegava la testa verso sinistra per dare più spazio a Mew e chiudeva gli occhi.  
Continuando a baciare il collo di Gulf, Mew passó le mani sui suoi fianchi e arrivó fino ai pantaloni, passando le dita sopra il tessuto, vicino al suo membro. Gulf si stava eccitando e voleva che Mew lo toccasse, ma il ragazzo allontanó improvvisamente le mani e le rimise sui fianchi del più piccolo, smettendo anche di baciarlo.  
"Che ne dici se aggiungiamo qualche dettaglio a questo regalo, mh? Qualche piccola decorazione...", sussurró Mew all'orecchio di Gulf. Il ragazzo annuì velocemente, era completamente nelle mani di Mew, non sentiva il suo tocco da troppo tempo.  
Mew si chinó a raccogliere il nastro che aveva tolto dalla camicia di Gulf e si rimise di fronte al ragazzo. Gli prese un polso e lo fasció con parte del nastro, poi prese l'altro polso e fece passare intorno l'altra estremità del nastro. Mise i polsi uno di fronte all'altro e poi legó insieme le due estremità del nastro, stringendo. Gulf si fece scappare un gemito, ma doveva ammettere che essere legato da Mew lo eccitava tantissimo.  
Il maggiore mise una mano sul rigonfiamento dei pantaloni del più piccolo e sorrise.  
"Guarda come ti piace... Sei così duro".  
Gulf si morse il labbro inferiore.  
Mew inizió a massaggiarlo da sopra i pantaloni e lui chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quella sensazione.  
Continuando quel movimento con una mano, percorse il corsetto di Gulf con l'indice dell'altra mano, dal basso verso l'alto, fino ad arrivare ad uno dei capezzoli. Gulf gemette, anche quel punto era duro per l'eccitazione. Mew inizió a compiere dei movimenti circolari intorno al capezzolo e avvicinó la bocca all'orecchio destro di Gulf.  
"Fremi dal desiderio di sentire il tuo ano stretto intorno al mio pene, vero? E di sentire le mie dita che massaggiano i tuoi punti deboli...", disse Mew sussurrando.  
Gulf continuó a gemere sommessamente e non rispose nulla. Così, Mew strinse il suo capezzolo tra pollice e indice. Il ragazzo gemette, quasi urlando.  
"Rispondi", gli ordinó Mew.  
"S-si", continuó a gemere Gulf.  
Mew interruppe il contatto tra i loro corpi e Gulf stava per pregarlo di continuare a toccarlo, quando il ragazzo prese in mano le due estremità pendenti del nastro con il quale aveva legato Gulf. Si giró e inizió a camminare verso la camera da letto. Gulf non capiva cosa volesse fare Mew, era troppo stordito da tutto quel piacere, ma, quando il nastro si tese, il ragazzo dovette iniziare a camminare. I suoi polsi iniziavano a far male e di conseguenza la sua erezione cresceva.  
Dopo pochi passi, arrivarono in camera. Mew tiró il nastro e Gulf inciampó finendo tra le sue braccia che lo spinsero sul letto.  
Gulf finì disteso sul materasso e Mew gli fu subito sopra. Gli sbottonó velocememtnte i pantaloni e glieli tolse, buttandoli da qualche parte nella stanza. Gulf era in boxer. Mew portó la gamba destra in mezzo a quelle di Gulf e poggió la sinistra sul letto, obbligando il ragazzo a spostarsi più su sul materasso. Poi prese i polsi di Gulf con la mano sinistra e li portó sopra la testa del più piccolo, mentre l'altra mano rimase poggiata al lato della testa di Gulf.  
Mew spinse la gamba destra verso il membro di Gulf e il ragazzo piegó le gambe e le spalancó per fargli più spazio, gemendo per quel contatto. Mew inizió a fare movimenti circolari col ginocchio per stimolare l'erezione di Gulf e i boxer del più piccolo si stavano già inumidendo. E mentre Gulf gemeva a bocca aperta con gli occhi chiusi, Mew si chinó verso il suo viso e inserì la lingua tra le sue labbra, baciandolo. Gulf gemette ancora di più, le lingue che si intrecciavano e Mew che mordeva le sue labbra.  
Poi il maggiore si staccó, un filo di saliva rimase tra di loro e poi scese sul mento di Gulf.  
Mew si rimise in piedi sulle ginocchia, lasciando anche i polsi di Gulf, e smise di muovere la gamba contro il suo membro. Invece, osservó la vista che gli si pose davanti: il suo ragazzo aveva i capelli scompigliati, il viso rosso, il respiro affannoso, gli occhi lucidi ed era evidente che stesse quasi per venire.  
"Mew... c-continua a muoverti... Ti prego, voglio venire", disse Gulf.  
Mew sorrise, la sua erezione che pulsava nei pantaloni.  
Si levó la maglia e tolse i boxer a Gulf, lasciando scoperto il suo pene. Gulf spinse i fianchi verso Mew in cerca del suo tocco, ma il ragazzo gli disse: "Girati e mettiti carponi". Gulf fece come gli era stato detto, facendo un po' di fatica a reggersi sulle mani legate e mostró il sedere a Mew. Il ragazzo si mise ad osservare Gulf, il modo in cui la sua schiena formava un arco perfetto, accentuato dal corsetto candido che gli fasciava le curve e il solco che si intravedeva nel mezzo della schiena. Mew si alzó e prese dal cassetto accanto al letto il lubrificante alla fragola che avevano scelto insieme. Se ne mise un po' su entrambe le mani e massaggió la schiena e le spalle di Gulf, rendendole umide. Si appoggió su di lui, spostando le mani sul suo petto e strizzando i suoi capezzoli. Gulf gemette per il contatto delle sue mani e per quello del pene di Mew contro i suoi glutei. Si mosse verso Mew in cerca di un contatto maggiore e Mew disse: "Vuoi già sentirmi dentro?". Gulf annuì ancora gemendo, non riuscendo a proferire parola. Allora Mew si staccó dal corpo di Gulf, rimanendo sulle ginocchia, e con l'indice ancora umido di lubrificante, percorse il solco della schiena di Gulf facendo rabbrividire il ragazzo che arcuó ancora di più la schiena. Arrivó fino alle natiche, poi spostó il dito un po' più vicino all'ano e si mise a fare dei movimenti circolari intorno ad esso. Gulf gemeva sommessamente, muovendosi un poco per fare in modo che il dito di Mew sfregasse ancora di più contro la sua pelle. Con la mano libera Mew riprese il lubrificante e ne fece cadere un pó sul fondoschiena di Gulf, in modo che scendesse giù finó alla sua apertura; poi, splamó il lubrificante su entrambe le natiche, lasciandone un po' di più sul suo ano.  
Alla fine Mew inserì il dito nell'apertura di Gulf e il ragazzo buttó indietro la testa, gemendo dal piacere. Mew sorrise, amava vedere Gulf così sottomesso a lui. Inizió a muovere il dito dentro e fuori, aiutato dal lubrificante, e a ruotarlo. Gulf aumentó i gemiti e inizió a spingersi avanti e indietro per fare entrare ancora più in profondità il dito di Mew. "Quanto sei impaziente... Vediamo se così ti piace di più", disse Mew e fece uscire il dito dall'ano di Gulf per farne entrare 3 insieme subito dopo. Gulf urló, anche per il dolore, ma era così eccitato che il piacere che stava provando prese subito il sopravvento e si ritrovó ancora una volta a muoversi verso le dita di Mew, avanti e indietro. Vedere Gulf in quello stato aveva fatto aumentare l'erezione di Mew, ormai stretta all'interno dei pantaloni. Voleva scoparlo, per davvero stavolta. Così tolse le dita dall'ano di Gulf e il ragazzo gemette per protesta spingendo il sedere indietro, in cerca di qualcosa che colmasse quel vuoto improvviso.  
"Tranquillo tesoro, adesso ti scoperó come si deve", disse Mew mentre si toglieva pantaloni e boxer.  
"Oh finalmente", disse Gulf, mentre cercava di rallentare il proprio respiro.  
Mew era completamente nudo, prese il lubrificante e lo spalmó sul suo pene, poi si posizionó davanti all'apertura di Gulf. Il ragazzo aprì le gambe per dare più spazio a Mew.  
"Pronto? ", chiese Mew.  
"Si, si, sbrigati, non ce la faccio più", rispose Gulf.  
Mew sorrise, e fece entrare la punta del suo pene all'interno dell'ano di Gulf. Il ragazzo gemette, mordendosi un labbro.  
A Mew piaceva penetrare Gulf piano piano, non solo per rendere l'esperienza il meno dolorosa possibile, ma anche perchè amava vedere come cambiavano gradualmente i gemiti del ragazzo man mano che il suo pene entrava, sempre più in profondità.  
"Andró piano, ma dimmi se ti faccio male", cercó di rassicurarlo Mew.  
Gulf annuì e il maggiore spinse il suo pene ancora più dentro, iniziando a gemere.  
"Sei così stretto...", disse Mew.  
"Non facciamo sesso da una settimana, cosa ti aspettavi? Ngh", gli rispose Gulf prima di farsi scappare un gemito. Mew si fermó ancora qualche secondo, ma Gulf protestó: "Ti prego... Continua". Così Mew cominció di nuovo a spingere e i gemiti di Gulf si facero sempre più forti mentre le nocche sbiancavano, tanto forte stava stringendo le lenzuola. Ora Mew era completammte dentro. Smise di muoversi per fare abituare Gulf alla presenza del suo pene nella sua apertura. Il ragazzo provó a concentrarsi sul piacere che provava e a mettere in secondo piano il dolore.  
"Okay... ora puoi muoverti", disse Gulf dopo qualche secondo.  
"Sicuro?", gli chiese Mew.  
Gulf annuì, anche se un po' incerto.  
Allora Mew inizió a muoversi lentamente, avanti e indietro. Il suo pene sfiorava la prostata di Gulf e ogni volta il ragazzo gemeva incontrollato, il dolore completamente scomparso.  
"Ti sto solo sfiorando, eppure stai già perdendo la testa", disse Mew con un ghigno. Gulf ormai non riusciva più a parlare e aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi al ritmo dei movimenti di Mew. Il pene di Gulf era completamente eccitato e la sua cappella era umida. Mew sapeva che Gulf stava per arrivare all'orgasmo, così lo tiró su mettendo una mano intorno alla sua vita e inizió a stimolare la sua erezione muovendo su e giù la mano intorno al suo pene, mentre con l'altra mano lo reggeva stringendo il braccio intorno alla vita e bloccandogli i polsi. Gulf gemeva in modo incontrollato muovendo i propri fianchi cercando di seguire sia i movimenti della mano di Mew sia quelli del suo pene. Il ragazzo era completamente sotto il controllo del maggiore e Mew adorava questa sensazione.  
"S-sto per venire", riuscì a dire Gulf. Mew aumentó il ritmó dei movimenti della mano e sussurró nell'orecchio di Gulf: "Ora puoi venire". A quel gesto il più piccolo raggiunse l'orgasmo e venne nella mano di Mew, ansimando. Ora era il turno di Mew di venire, ma per farlo decise di cambiare posizione per avere una visuale più completa del suo ragazzo. Così, uscì dolcemente dall'apertura di Gulf e lui crolló sul letto. Mew si alzó per prendere dei fazzoletti e pulire le sue mani dallo sperma di Gulf. Poi si giró a guardare il ragazzo disteso sul letto, completamente nudo e sporco del suo stesso seme. Mew sorrise, quasi orgoglioso di rendere Gulf un completo disastro ogni volta.  
Il ragazzo era girato su un fianco, con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendere fiato. Era stanchissimo, ma si era reso conto che Mew non era ancora venuto e sapeva benissimo che ci sarebbe stato un secondo round...  
Mew si sedette sul letto affianco a Gulf appoggiando un cuscino contro il muro e stendendocisi sopra.  
Gulf aveva seguito i movimenti del ragazzo e si era girato sull'altro fianco per guardare Mew negli occhi.  
"Hai intenzione di farlo ancora eh?", chiese Gulf con un sospiro.  
Mew sorrise. "Me lo devi", disse.  
"Allora voglio avere il controllo", rispose Gulf con un ghigno.  
Mew annuì.  
"Slegami", disse quindi il ragazzo alzando i polsi verso Mew. Lui slegó il nastro che teneva uniti i polsi di Gulf e Gulf si mise sulle ginocchia spostandosi verso Mew. Gli mise un mano sulla coscia per fargli aprire le gambe e si mise nel mezzo. Prese con una mano l'erezione di Mew che trattenne il respiro e poi si avvicinó al suo viso, le labbra quasi a toccarsi. "Ti piace?", sussuró Gulf sulle labbra di Mew mentre muoveva lentamente la sua mano intorno al pene del ragazzo. Mew si morse il labbro e annuì.  
"Voglio sentire una risposta", disse Gulf stringendo la mano intorno all'erezione di Mew. Il ragazzo si lasció scappare un gemito. "Si... Mi piace", disse. Gulf sorrise, amava la sensazione di essere sottomesso a Mew, ma non si lasciava mai scappare l'occasione di avere il controllo su di lui. Inizió a muovere la mano su è giù un po' più velocemente e Mew strinse le lenzuola e si morse il labbro. Intanto Gulf si stava eccitando, gli piaceva vedere l'espressione di Mew persa nel piacere e sapere che era lui la causa di quella sensazione paradisiaca.  
Alla fine inizió a muovere i fianchi per creare attrito tra la sua erezione e le lenzuola, provando ad avere un po' di piacere, mentre continuava ancora a muovere la mano sul pene di Mew, che intanto aveva chiuso gli occhi e si stava godendo quel lavoretto.  
Poi Gulf si lasció scappare un gemito e Mew aprì gli occhi. Si trovó davanti il suo ragazzo a un centimetro dalle sue labbra, con le guance rosse e il respiro pesante. Poi guardó giù e si accorse dell'erezione di Gulf.  
"Sembra che qualcuno qui si sia eccitato...", disse Mew. "Ti piace davvero tanto guardarmi mentre provo piacere, eh?", stuzzicó Gulf. Il ragazzo abbassó gli occhi imbarazzato e smise di muovere sia la propria mano sul pene di Mew, sia i suoi fianchi. "Perchè ti sei fermato? Mi fa eccitare vederti perdere il controllo", disse Mew poggiando una mano sulla guancia di Gulf per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
"Mew... Voglio venire insieme a te", disse Gulf. Mew parve sorpreso, ma sorrise.  
"Siediti su di me, voglio vederti in viso", disse Mew. Gulf annuì e si sedette a gambe aperte sulle gambe di Mew, chiuse sotto di lui. Le loro erezioni si toccarono ed entrambi gemettero, ma Gulf era sicuramente quello che riusciva a trattenersi di meno tra i due. Mew mise le mani sulle cosce del più piccolo e percorse la sua pelle fino all'inguine. Gulf si stava eccitando ancora di più solo per quel contatto ed evitava lo sguardo di Mew.  
"Ehi, guardami negli occhi", gli disse allora il ragazzo. Gulf scosse la testa, troppo imbarazzato. Così Mew prese in una mano il mento del più piccolo e gli bació le labbra, un bacio dolce e innocente. Gulf rimase fermo per qualche secondo e poi Mew gli sussurró: "Sei bellissimo". Gulf arrossì ancora di più, ma stavolta rimase a guardare Mew fisso negli occhi. Il maggiore sorrise e continuó a spostare le proprie mani sul corpo di Gulf. Arrivò al corsetto e lo slacció, lentamente. Gulf fremeva dal desiderio di sentire le mani di Mew passare sulla pelle che era sotto il corsetto. Mew finì di slacciare l'indumento e lo lasció sul letto, accanto a loro. Poi, partendo dal collo di Gulf, passó le dita sul petto del ragazzo soffermandosi sui capezzoli che toccó dolcemente, facendo gemere il più piccolo.  
Mew si sporse verso il viso di Gulf provocando un maggiore contatto tra le loro erezioni e sussurró all'orecchio del ragazzo: "Ti va di aprire il tuo ano per me mentre io mi preparo con il lubrificante?".  
"Okay...", rispose Gulf, la cosa lo eccitava sempre di più.  
Mew sorrise e fece spostare il ragazzo per riuscire a prendere il lubrificante sul letto, poi Gulf si risiedette sulle gambe di Mew, che annuì piano con la testa, come a dirgli che poteva iniziare. Allora Gulf mise l'indice e il medio della mano sinistra nella sua bocca e inumidó le dita, poi le posizionó contro la sua apertura, applicando una leggera pressione, mentre si reggeva poggiando la mano destra sulla spalla di Mew. Intanto il maggiore aveva spremuto il lubrificante sulla mano e stava iniziando a massaggiarsi. Gulf inserì le dita all'interno del suo ano e subito gemette. "Muovi le dita", gli disse Mew. Gulf fece come gli era stato detto e ruotó le dita dentro la sua apertura, stando attento a non toccare punti sensibili perchè sapeva che sarebbe stato capace di venire anche per il minimo contatto. Inizió a gemere e appoggió la testa sul petto di Mew, troppo stanco per reggersi.  
Dopo un po' Mew disse a Gulf di fermarsi.  
"Siediti sul mio pene", gli disse. Allora Gulf alzó i fianchi, posizionó il pene di Mew contro la sua apertura e spinse verso il basso, piano.  
"Agh- Gulf, sei così stretto", gemette Mew.  
Gulf ansimava, le mani poggiate sulle spalle di Mew per reggersi, mentre spingeva i fianchi ancora più giù. Inizió a gemere e quando Mew fu entrato completamente, il suo pene toccó la prostata di Gulf. I gemiti del ragazzo aumentarono e Gulf inizió a muovere i fianchi velocemente, non riuscendo più a trattenersi. Il pene di Mew colpiva la sua prostata e Gulf stava arrivando velocemente al massimo del piacere. Mew aveva poggiato le mani sui fianchi di Gulf e guidava i suoi movimenti.  
"Agh- Ngh- Gulf, più veloce...", riuscì a dire Mew.  
Gulf aumentó ancora di più la velocità e la stanza era ormai piena dei gemiti dei due ragazzi che si mescolavano. Mew, intanto, osservava Gulf in quello stato, completamente in balia del piacere. Poi, si avvicinó al petto del ragazzo e leccó uno dei capezzoli. Gulf urló per quel contatto e quasi perse la testa quando Mew inizió a succhiare il capezzolo e a morderlo mentre massaggiava l'altro con due dita.  
"Mew! Agh- Agh- S-sto per venire!", disse Gulf, mentre stringeva i capelli di Mew tra le mani.  
Dopo pochi secondi il ragazzo venne sul suo stomaco e su quello di Mew. Poco dopo venne anche Mew all'interno di Gulf. Il più piccolo cadde stremato sul petto di Mew e i due ragazzi ripresero fiato. Poi, Mew uscì dall'apertura di Gulf e fece stendere il ragazzo sul letto. Gulf sentì il seme caldo di Mew scorrergli tra le natiche, amava quella sensazione. Entrambi erano troppo stanchi per alzarsi e prendere un asciugamano per pulirsi, così decisero di stendersi sotto le coperte e dormire. Gulf si avvicinó a Mew e si rifugió tra le sue braccia, poggiando il volto sul suo petto e accarezzandogli un braccio. "Ti amo", disse Mew a Gulf con un sussurro. Gulf alzó lo sguardo e incontró gli occhi luminosi di Mew. Sorrise a quell'espressione innamorata che il suo ragazzo aveva stampata sul viso.  
"Ti amo anche io", rispose Gulf e i due si baciarono, consapevoli di trovarsi tra le braccia della persona che più amavano.


End file.
